gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Outcast
Outcast è una canzone presente nell'episodio Originale. E' cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni c'è un assolo di Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Wade "Unique" Adams e Ryder Lynn. Finn e Will decidono di lavorare come una squadra per far arrivare le Nuove Direzioni dalle Regionali alle Nazionali, Will annulla la setlist delle Regionali decisa da lui e chiede a Marley di insegnare a tutti una delle sue canzoni originali, Outcast. Lei accetta felicemente. Ma poco prima che inizi la canzone, Kurt e Rachel sono nel loro appartamento di New York appena consapevoli che Rachel è stata richiamata per il suo ruolo di Funny Girl. Marley canta da sola al centro del palco dell' auditorium, mentre tutto il Glee Club la guarda. Lentamente, il Glee Club (a cominciare da Jake) la raggiunge sul palco e canta con lei. Ballano e si divertono, e rappresentano quello che cantando, emarginati. Will guarda incuriosito, come il Glee Club si unisce nel finale della canzone. Insieme tutti mettono le mani unite. Nonostante Finn abbia detto di aver aderito al Glee Club come una squadra e lavorare con Will, non si presenta durante la canzone. Testo Marley: Who's to say Who's not okay? The breakaways Will outlast, will outlast Jake: Sticks and stones Won't break these bones They're just some drones To get past, I'll get past Unique with Jake: Feeling downcast, Like an outcast Underdogs, it's time to bite back Marley and Kitty and New Directions: We are, we are, we are (Marley: We are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star (Marley: Star!) Marley, Kitty and Jake with New Directions: We're the outcast, o-o-outcast Marley and Jake and New Directions: There's nothing you can say (Marley: Say...) To blow our dreams away (Marley: Away...) We rise above the fray, (Marley: The fray) Marley, Kitty and Jake with New Directions: We're the outcast, o-o-outcast Ryder and Kitty: In this skin, I'm better than I've ever been, so take that, yeah, take that Jake and Marley: The test of time will show who shines It will be mine Yeah, the last laugh, the last laugh Unique with Ryder (Marley): Feeling downcast, (You're feeling) Like an outcast (Like an outcast) Underdogs, it's (Yeah!) time to Unique and Ryder with New Directions: It's time to bite back Marley and Kitty and New Directions: We are, we are, we are (Marley: We are!) Stronger from every scar, (Marley: Scar!) Brighter than any star (Marley: Star!) Marley, Kitty and Jake with New Directions: We're the outcast, o-o-outcast Marley and Jake and New Directions: There's nothing you can say (Marley: Say...) To blow our dreams away (Marley: Away...) We rise above the fray, (Marley: The fray) Marley, Kitty and Jake with New Directions: We're the outcast, o-o-outcast Jake and Marley: I'd rather be outrageous than Unique and Ryder: Just another door pushing again Jake and Marley: I'd rather be a rainbow than Ryder, Marley and Unique: Just some Marley and Unique: Shade of gray! Ryder (Marley): We are, we are, we are Stronger from every scar, (Yeah...) Brighter than any star (Yeah...) The outcast Jake: The outcast, yeah... Marley with New Directions: Stronger from every scar Kitty with New Directions (Marley): The outcast, (Outcast!) o-o-outcast (Outcast!) Jake and Kitty and New Directions (Marley): (Oooh!) Brighter than any star (Oooh!) The outcast, o-o-outcast (Jake: The outcast! Yeah...) Marley, Kitty and Jake with New Directions (Unique): We are, we are, we are (Yes, we are) Marley, Unique, Kitty and Jake with New Directions: The outcast, o-o-outcast Video Navigazione en:Outcast es:Outcast fr:Outcast Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Originali